Bree-Jake Relationship
The Bree-Jake Relationship, most commonly known as Brake, is the brief sexual relationship between Bree and Jake Puckerman. Episodes S5= When Bree asks Jake to help her and the Cheerios out with a big number they're working on, Jake says he's not really a choreographer, but Marley convinces him to do it. When Jake later leaves his fellow Gagas, who are preparing for their Katy number, to go help the Cheerios with their dance (much to Kitty's dismay, due to her dislike for Bree), Unique calls Marley as she senses something's wrong. They spy on Bree and Jake dancing, and when Unique tells Marley that this week is her chance to show both Bree and Jake that she can be hardcore, Marley says she won't change herself for him, and if he doesn't want the real her, he can go. After Marley and Jake have an argument about sex, Jake goes to where Bree is training. He simply asks her if she wants to go with him to a private part of the school, which Bree replies: "I love private parts." Later, during Roar, Bree walks in beside Marley watching Jake, as he looks nervous towards both of them. (A Katy or A Gaga) Bree asks Unique what is she doing in the girls' bathroom, to which she responds she doesn't feel comfortable using the boys' bathroom and asks Bree to keep her secret. Bree agrees to keep the secret but ends up using the boy's bathroom to make out with Jake, which causes the McKinley students to use the different bathrooms, ignoring the bathrooms' assigned gender. She later appears singing, dancing and twerking on Jake during Blurred Lines, in which she secretly films Marley twerking on Jake. She comments how bad Marley is at twerking and mentions she can help by giving her some classes, and tells her about what happened between her and Jake after she refused to let Jake touch her breasts. (The End of Twerk) Jake is flirting with Bree in My Life. She is seen jealous when Jake stops flirting with her and goes with other girls. (Movin' Out) Bree is jealous of Jake flirting with a Cheerio, to which he responds he will flirt with all of them. Bree later tells Jake that she is pregnant from his baby and says they must go to the doctor together. The next day, they meet but Bree reveals that she went to the doctor by herself, and that she is not pregnant as she got her period again, but she also says Jake is "toxic." (Puppet Master) Songs S5= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Wrecking Ball'' by Miley Cyrus (The End of Twerk) *''My Life'' by Billy Joel (Movin' Out) Gallery Mylife22.gif Mylife21.gif Mylife20.gif Bree Jake AKorAG.jpg JakeBreekiss.png breeke.jpg breeke2.jpg wsew.jpg Brake future1.gif Brake future2.gif Brake future3.gif Brake future4.gif Brake future5.gif Brake future6.gif Brake future7.gif Brake future8.gif Brake future9.gif Brake future10.gif tumblr mvxppw5HoJ1spp49io2 250 (1).gif tumblr mvxppw5HoJ1spp49io3 250.gif tumblr mvxppw5HoJ1spp49io4 250.gif tumblr mvxppw5HoJ1spp49io5 250.gif tumblr mvxppw5HoJ1spp49io6 250.gif tumblr mvxppw5HoJ1spp49io7 250.gif tumblr mvxppw5HoJ1spp49io8 250.gif tumblr mvxppw5HoJ1spp49io9 250.gif tumblr mwaeb21HvJ1s3oqxeo1 250.gif tumblr mwaeb21HvJ1s3oqxeo2 250.gif tumblr mwmhwdEaFt1qhuamdo3 r4 250.gif tumblr mx14wqYatJ1qg8euoo2 250.gif tumblr mx14wqYatJ1qg8euoo4 250.gif tumblr mx14wqYatJ1qg8euoo5 250.gif tumblr mx14wqYatJ1qg8euoo7 250.gif tumblr mx14wqYatJ1qg8euoo10 250.gif Tumblr n9e6ppzblI1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples